Life is Weird
by Jordan Whitefang
Summary: Grimmjow randomly flies threw my window. Insanity an Love follows XD. Rushed so me thinks its crappy... Grimmjow x OC R&R Enjoy!


Hey. Name's Jordan. I think I'm a strange child. I graduated from high school last year and at that time I started to see spirits. When summer break ended, Orihime's went missing and Ichigo started to act weird. Before that, some men in white with weird masks on appeared and they were kinda funny looking. I don't mean all of the, its just the one with blue hair. He even had markings by his eyes! I'll admit, he was attractive, but he hurt Ichigo! And Rukia! The nerve of some people. It was pretty normal after that.

~G~ ~G~ ~G~ ~G~ ~G~

I was on my laptop, answering some emails, when I noticed what time it was. I did it again! This always happens. I sighed as I closed my laptop and set it on my desk. I changed into a pair of short dark aqua blue sleeping shorts and an aqua blue tank top. It showed a little too much skin but their sleeping clothes, its not like anyone is going to see them. Just as I laid down on the bed, a blur of blue went smashing threw my window and crashed into my closet. I sighed. My life couldn't get any more weirder. Who ever it is or whatever it is, it's most likely unconscious... I hope... After 5 minutes, thedebrise from my closet started moving and out of it came the blue haired man.

Jordan:... Well, damn...

He looked towards me with a deadly glare on his features.. I grimaced at the sight of him. He was covered in blood and all torn up, he looks like he's been through hell and actually survived.. I blinked, the realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. This man looks dangerous, he could probably kill me and all I'm doing is worrying about his health? Wow... I really need help... He shot me another glare before walking over to my window. What I did after that would most likely get me killed. I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me. He growled at me while shooting a glare. I was going to speak before he cut me off.

Man: Let go of me, kid...

Kid?! I'll show him kid. A low growl erupted from my throat. I really don't know why, but him calling me a kid really pissed me off. I'm 19 almost 20 and he has the nerve to call me a kid!

Jordan: First off...!

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall, earning a grunt from him. He gave me a low growl, warning me. I glared at him, unfazed by the gesture. I tried to calm myself by running a hand threw my dirty blond hair. It kind of worked. I brought my face really close to his before speaking lowly.

Jordan: I am NOT a kid. I freakin' 19! Second..

I let go of his torn shirt and grabbed his hand, leading him over to my large bathroom. I sat him on a small bench before bending down to look in through the cupboards underneath the sink, searching for the first aid kit. Little did I know the man was staring at the clothes I was wearing. When I felt his stare on my back, I looked towards him.

Jordan: I'm not letting you leave 'till you're all cleaned up.  
Man: Whatever you say, beautiful.

I turned away, searching for the damn kit again while also trying to hide my blush. I felt a warm hand rub some bare skin because my shirt went up when I bent over. He chuckled evilly when I shivered from the touch. I tried my best to ignore it after I found the kit. I placed it on the counter and turned to see him smirking. I turned away from him to turn on the hot water in the sink.

Man: What's your name, woman?  
Jordan: Well that's rude... Usually you introduce yourself first before asking.  
Man: Fine. Name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada. You?

I scoffed. Grimmjowisn't even human, why should I tell him anything? Before I could retaliate, he grabbed a fist full of my hair making me crane my neck back. His other hand gripped my waist harshly causing me to wince. I shiver as I feel his blood seep threw my thin tank-top. I covered that with a smirk.

Jordan: And this.... treatment is going to make me tell you?  
Grimmjow: I could kill you instead... Now what's your name?

His grip on my hair and my waist loosened as he asked the question. I sighed before I looked over to the side and grabbed the wash cloth closest to me.

Jordan: I'll tell you IF you let go of me...

Grimmjow let go of my hair, smoothing it as his hand went to join the other at my waist. He rubbed the part that he squeezed before I grabbed his hand and placed it on his lap. As I was wetting the wash cloth I spoke.

Jordan: My name is Jordan Johnson. My friends call me J.J. or just Jordan. I... work at a flower shop.

He didn't even laugh as I was explaining my job. But his eyes held amusement, that kind of pissed me off... again... I tied my hair is a loose pony tail before I took off what was left of his jacket. I threw it in the bath tub before turning towards Grimmjow and washing off the blood. He winced a bit, it must really hurt. He was scarred pretty badly, but the disinfectant should clear it up. When I was done with washing the blood off, I cleaned up the sink. I went over to the bath tub and took the jacket - along with the wash cloth - and threw them in the hamper. After I clean up some blood of the floor and the toilet, I started to fill the tub with warm water while placing some herbal oil in the bath.

Jordan: I put some oil in it to speed up the healing by a bit. Enjoy..

I left the washroom and grabbed a different pair of sleep wear to change into. When I turned around, Grimmjow was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow, asking a silent "what?".

Grimmjow: Your not gonna help me bathe,beautiful?  
Jordan: In your dreams...

He chuckled before untying a piece of cloth attached to his pants. They didn't fall down but they were slipping. I stared at him, unfazed. His smirk grew while he pushed the pants down. I rolled my eyes before going to the shower downstairs and slamming the door. After the shower, I changed clothes, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and walked into my room just as Grimmjow walked out of the shower... Only in a towel. I ignored the smirk he gave me and started to clean the bathroom. Grimmjow walked in and sat on the toilet again. I gave him the 'look'.

Grimmjow: I'm still bleeding, women Jordan: I have a name...

Grimmjow's smirk turned into a grin as he reached around me to grab some bandages. He waved them in my face a little before I swiped them. After I was done bandaging him, I put all the cleaning and first aid things away. I leaned against the counter top, wishing I was tall enough to sit on top of it without hurting my aching muscles. I closed my eyes in thought. Such a strange day this turned out to be. Then suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and put me on the counter top. Then a hand was placed over my eyes. I pouted, no fair. Just as the thought went, a warm pair of lips pressed against the pulse point of my neck, causing me to shiver. The free arm wrapped around the small of my back and pulled me closer.

Jordan: Grimmjow... What are you doing?  
Grimmjow: Thanking you...

The blocking my eye sight went to join the other at my waist as Grimmjow placed light kisses up my neck and along my jaw-line until he reached my lips. His arms were wrapped tightly around me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly walked over to my messy bed, never breaking the kiss. (And the rest I can't tell since this is a T rated story. So I'll save it for another time. Heh heh) When I awoke in the morning, I met blue eyes and messy aqua hair. I smiled and lightly kissed his lips. Yep, my life is weird but I enjoy every single moment of it. And this would have to be the best part!

~G~ ~G~ ~G~ ~G~ ~G~ ~G~

Jordan: OOooooOOooo! Author is a hentai!

Grimmjow: What's wrong with saying pervert?  
Jordan: Just testing my Japanese.. Jeez!  
Grimmjow: You love me and you know it -smirks-  
Jordan: Shut it...  
Grimmjow: Heh -throws Jordan over shoulder, taking her away from the computer to her room-  
Jordan: DAAAAMMMMNNNN!!!

....

Gami: So while their off having fun, I'll do the credits. YAY!  
Rei: In your dreams, little sis.  
Gami: Nooooo!  
Rei: Jordan Whitefang does not own Bleach or any of its awesome ideas. Bu-  
Gami: -pushes Rei away- But she does own me, herself and -grimaces- Rei.  
Rei: I live with J.J. And Ladies.... -wiggles eye brows- I'm single -wink-  
Gami: Oh shut it -freezes Rei's mouth-  
Rei: !!  
Gami: Ah. Silence is Golden...


End file.
